The American Institute of Nutrition (AIN), the professional society of U.S. nutrition research scientists, hereby applies for funds to support travel for scientists from the Americas wishing to participate in the XIV International Congress of Nutrition to be held in Seoul, Korea, August 20-25 1989. At the international level this Congress is sponsored by the International Union of Nutrition Sciences (IUNS), a member of the International Council of Scientific Unions, which has adhering bodies in 57 countries. The U.S. adhering body, with which the American Institute of Nutrition is closely associated, is the U.S. National Committee for IUNS, National Research Council, Commission on Life Sciences, Washington, D.C. 20418. Since 1946, IUNS has sponsored this meeting in 12 countries (the last, in the U.K., occurred in Brighton, in 1985). The Congress provides an international forum for the exchange of scientific knowledge in nutrition, which is receiving increasing global recognition as a significant component of public health and of social and economic development in industrialized as well as underdeveloped countries. The U.S. nutrition research community, represented by AIN and its division, the American Society for Clinical Nutrition, is a scientific leader nutrition research relevant to world problems. Its members will make major contributions to this Congress which will provide a unique opportunity for communication with nutrition scientists active in the pacific region. The Korean Scientific Committee has planned 8 keynote lectures, 50 symposia, 31 workshops and numerous poster and satellite sessions. Sessions will deal with specific areas of human nutrition as well as animal nutrition. This request for $180,000.00 to U.S. Federal agencies will be matched by $17,000.00 to be provided by AIN. The availability of the grants will be widely announced, and awards will be apportioned by a committee on a competitive basis to U.S. and to a limited number of other Western Hemisphere scientists. Preference will be given to scientists in the early stages of their careers and to applicants submitting research communication.